Technical Field
The present invention relates to a register fixing structure for a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-140820 discloses a technology relating to one-sided clips for attaching a register to an aperture portion in an instrument panel that is assembled at a vehicle body side.
However, in the case of a structure that is fixed to an aperture portion of an instrument panel by clips that are provided at upper and lower faces of the register and engage in a vehicle front and rear direction, it is easy for the register to move up, down, left and right, and particularly in the left and right direction. Consequently, when a vehicle occupant operates the register, there is a risk of the register being moved up, down, left or right, particularly in the left and right direction, by an operation force. Therefore, there is scope for improvement in this regard.
An alternative related technology is disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-105035.